Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2+7(-5a+7)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 + {7(}\gray{-5a+7}{)} $ $ -2 {-35a+49} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -35a {-2 + 49}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -35a + {47}$ The simplified expression is $-35a+47$